


untitled drarry fluff

by Jessicugh22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Indian Harry Potter, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicugh22/pseuds/Jessicugh22
Summary: Harry gently grabbed Draco’s wrist and pulled it away from his face. Draco felt slightly disappointed, until Harry took him by surprise by lacing their fingers together. He looked down at their entwined hands and moved his thumb slowly against the rough skin of Harry’s palm. He marveled at the sight, the feeling. Harry Potter was holding his hand.~~~~Harry and Draco are so fucking cute and I can't help myself. This is inspired by several works and fanarts. It's short - don't hate me.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	untitled drarry fluff

Draco looked into Harry’s green eyes and the butterflies in his stomach took flight. He thought they might carry him away. Harry stared back, comfortable in the silence.

Draco wanted to touch him, wanted to run his hands over every inch of his body and through his beautiful messy curls. He hesitated, breath hitching in his throat, before reaching out to trace a finger lightly over Harry’s scar. It stood out against his dark forehead and branched over his eyebrow. Draco was mesmerized by the buzz that seemed to come from it, as if it still held its own magic. It probably did, he thought idly.

Harry gently grabbed Draco’s wrist and pulled it away from his face. Draco felt slightly disappointed, until Harry took him by surprise by lacing their fingers together. He looked down at their entwined hands and moved his thumb slowly against the rough skin of Harry’s palm. He marveled at the sight, the feeling. Harry Potter was _holding his hand_.

“Draco,” Harry murmured, his voice low. Draco looked back up and saw that Harry’s gaze did not meet his. His eyes were lower, almost like.. Was he looking at his _lips?_

Draco licked his lips nervously, and the corner of Harry’s mouth quirked into a ghost of a smile. For just a second, green eyes met grey, and Draco saw something in Harry’s eyes. Something different. Something _dark_ and _hot._ Then they were closed, and the space between their mouths was gone.

Sparks seemed to erupt from his chest and his lips had never known anything so soft, so warm. Draco was nervous, he was scared, but he wanted this. He _needed_ it. He pulled Harry closer, no thoughts but Harry’s name running through his head. Harry Potter was kissing him. He was kissing Harry. And Harry was soft and warm and tasted like… He tasted like Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy was kissing Harry Potter, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

When Harry pulled away, Draco’s lips followed his for just a moment. He opened his eyes to see Harry’s emerald irises trained on him. He looked a bit abashed, a blush on his cheeks. But he didn’t look offended, and he didn’t step away. Draco squeezed Harry’s hand, and with his free hand cupped Harry’s face, running his thumb over his cheekbone. Harry leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut. Draco’s heart skipped a beat as he pulled Harry in for another kiss.

He could do this forever.


End file.
